YoruSoi doodle1 Fanfiction style
by Bishimimou
Summary: A strange new arrancar visits Karakura and is able to read Soifon like a book. Will her strongest opponent ever may just end up ending her life? Will feelings finally be revealed? BASED ON THE DOUJIN BY SHIROIKUMO90
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

The day started out like any other with the whole of the Urahara Shoten lazing around doing nothing out of the ordinary. The clouds drifted by quietly as though there was no care in the world and a singular cat on top of the roof of this establishment admired the peacefulness. A heavy aura poured over the town a second later catching the attention of everyone near by.

A gate opened beckoning a petite woman through following a black butterfly. "So this is Karakura town…" she mumbled to herself, quickly locating the Reiatsu she was looking for. She used a Shunpo to speed away on the breath of the wind, her Haori fluttering behind her.

-----

"Owner, this reiatsu!" A young boy with red hair styled in a strange way shouted as he opened the door to find Urahara Kisuke sitting leisurely drinking some tea.

"Calm down, Jinta. She's only a personal guest of Yoruichi-san." The man said calmly, grinning slightly before he took another sip of his tea.

The cat on the roof had sat up upon feeling this person's presence and waited, knowing she would probably come to seek her. A tap sounded as the wind blew quickly and stopped leaving a person in its wake. "It's been a while, how are you, Soifon?" the cat asked, looking over to give the young captain her full attention.

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it, Yoruichi-sama?" The woman answered, walking along the spine of the roof closer to the cat that'd now turned her attention away from her once again.

"For you to be here… Is there a problem in the Soul Society?" the cat asked, and quickly received a negative from the short woman who began watching the reflection of the clouds dancing on the windows of nearby buildings with the cat.

"Your subordinates have upset you so you've decided to take a break here?" the cat asked beginning an interrogation.

"No."

"Bored of your duty?"

"I shall do whatever I am obligated to do."

The cat couldn't help but hold back a small laugh '_Stiff as usual…_' she thought, but continued on with her questions. "Are you being teased or harassed by other Shinigami?"

"Whoever would dare try, I would kill."

"Even me?"

"Uh… no, you're an exception." The petite captain answered, a small blush coloring her the creamy pale skin of her face.

"Or maybe…" The cat paused for a moment, causing Soifon to look over at the sudden stop in the questions. "You're missing me, right Soifon?" sounded through a puff of smoke that left a tanned woman with violet hair and gleaming golden eyes in it's wake instead of the cat that was sitting on the roof moments before.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon called as she quickly turned her face growing a dark red.

"Hmm?" Shihouin Yoruichi hummed, slightly confused by her protégé's sudden change in attitude. The cloud of smoke began to fully disperse leaving a fully nude woman standing behind it.

"P-please, put some clothes on." The red grew…

A light bulb went off in the Shihouin's head and she grinned brightly. "Aww, you're blushing! How cute!" She nearly squealed as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman who struggled to get away now that she was captured.

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama!" the younger woman cried as a strange feeling welled up within her from the press of the body of her former mentor against her.

-----

Somewhere else in the town of Karakura another strong reiatsu poured out from a black rip in the sky, another entity emerging. A man—Arrancar stepped out of the "Garganta" from Hueco Mundo sporting a white mask tainted with a deep red around his yellow, glassy eye. He wore the normal garb of most high level Arrancar which consisted of a white suit of some sort usually with a jacket sporting black underneath it.

His left arm was very much like a hollow's; his left hand in the form of long talons. His hair was a light red color and his uncovered eye was a light blue. Soon something caught his attention, "I found it, a powerful reiatsu!" He shouted to himself before breaking out into a bout of malicious laughter as he began to make his way closer to the strong reiatsu.

-----

This Arrancar's presence did not go unnoticed, and the two women on the roof had noticed it. "Is this why you were sent here?" the tanned woman asked all playfulness draining from her tone.

"Yes, Commander Yamamoto sent me here to investigate this strange Reiatsu…" She said, recalling her orders.

'_I want you to investigate this case: there is a strange Reiatsu in the Karakura town area. I believe it is an Arrancar but even though it's not as strong as the Espada, this differs from the normal Arrancar.'_

The old man's words echoed clearly in her head. "I must go now, excuse me Yoruichi-sama." The younger woman said turning to leave.

"I've been against Arrancar before and they're insanely strong. Please be careful Soifon; don't let your guard down." Yoruichi warned knowing the younger woman probably hadn't fought any Arrancar herself yet.

"You don't have to worry. I'm a Captain; I won't lose easily." Soifon said before using a Shunpo to meet the Arrancar leaving Yoruichi alone on the roof.

The tan woman made her way inside and quickly got into clothes before her friend, Urahara Kisuke came in. "You let her go alone?" he asked hesitantly knowing the younger woman was sort of a touchy subject when it came to his cat-like friend.

"Kisuke, you're being ridiculous. She's strong; you know she is." She said as she began to tie up her hair the way she liked it.

"Still… I have a bad feeling about this…"

-----

"Ha! A Shinigami, I've been waiting for you." The tall Arrancar said with a dark grin. A scowl spread across Soifon's face as she glared at the man.

"I'll cut you to pieces." She hissed, venom dripping from her words as her silvery eyes glowed with hate.

"Judging from your Reiatsu, you're probably Captain-class, aren't you?" the man said keeping his grin.

"If I were, what would you do?" she asked, her voice level but her expression deadly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll rip you apart! Aizen-sama will finally recognize me and I'll become an Espada!" He shouted laughing roughly afterwards.

"Such trash…" Soifon spoke, now appearing behind the Arrancar using her Shunpo. "I'll kill you without pain." She said as she brought her Suzumebachi down to deliver the finishing strike to the man.

"Heh,"

Soifon's eyes widened at the noise and even more when she felt her sword make contact but not cut. "With his bare hand… he stopped my blade?" she whispered to herself, surprised. She jumped back as the Arrancar brought his talons around to strike at her and a short melee broke out, trading blow for blow, both blocking and parrying.

Soifon jumped back once again before speaking. "You're as bad as I thought." She said, her pride beginning to show at the thought of coming away unharmed even if she herself hadn't hit the man.

"Bad?" he asked, relaxing his position. "I think you're underestimating me, Shinigami. Take a closer look." He hissed as fire burned in his eyes. Soifon's eyes widened at his words and soon felt a searing pain flare up on her left side. She looked down to see blood spray from a deep wound she hadn't known she'd received, and the Arrancar's grin widened a little more.

"Admit it Shinigami, I'm better than you."

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soifon shouted, the sword in her right hand began glowing and soon was enveloped in thick smoke before the wind blew it away revealing a gauntlet of black and gold that extended over her wrist. A chain hung off of the top end of the gauntlet and extended to a golden stinger type appendage that fit snugly over the young captain's middle finger poised to strike any moment.

She sat for a moment longer in thought. _'This cut is deep; I can't let this last much longer._' She thought as her breath began coming in short ragged bursts. She tried to analyze the situation, but her attention was once again caught by the man in front of her.

"You're quite interesting, Captain-san. Your aura is strong and calm and to be honest I've never seen such a serene, nearly impenetrable aura. It's hiding some uncertainty though… You're afraid of something… being abandoned by someone?" he began as though he was reading the younger woman like an open book. "A precious person to you… Someone special… the only person you care so much about.

When you were left behind all you felt was anger and hatred towards that person… but when she returned you forgave her easily enough. Why? Is it because you're in—"

"Shut up!" Soifon shouted, effectively cutting the man off from his reading. The man had struck a chord in her which caused his grin to bloom again.

-----

'_Just now…'_ Yoruichi thought feeling Soifon's Reiatsu spike and anxiety began to set in.

"Soifon's aura tensed suddenly…" Urahara observed a few seconds behind Yoruichi's realization. "Something must've happened there." He continued causing his friend's worry to escalate.

"I'll go check on her Kisuke!" Yoruichi said before speeding off, barely hearing her friend's "be careful" before she was halfway across town.

-----

"Shut up… Shut up!" Soifon panted trying to push the memories away. _'I don't want to remember again._' She thought as she continued to chant those words quietly to herself glairing at the smirk that stood on the man's face.

"Seems I've struck a nerve?" the man said with a chuckle not at all put off by the look he was receiving.

"Soifon!" a voice shouted, averting the younger woman's attention to her old mentor who was speeding toward her, worried now that she saw the girl bleeding.

'_Yoruichi-sama?'_ Soifon thought to herself not knowing why the woman had come to check on her.

"Watch out!" The Shihouin shouted, her eyes widening as she saw what Soifon did not: the Arrancar speeding toward the younger woman. Soifon turned in time to see the final swipe of the man and was caught in his grip, his talons tightening around her throat.

"Gotcha!" he said in victory as he looked up into the burning silver eyes that looked down at him in hate. Yoruichi stopped in her tracks… the situation had just become worse.

"Let her go…" she began, knowing it was stupid to try and attack him while he held Soifon in such a way. "Or else." She continued her Reiatsu spiking around her as the fire of fury burned through her veins.

"Purple hair… tanned skin, golden eyes… So you're Shihouin Yoruichi." The man said looking over at the intruder.

"How—"

"I've seen your image a lot. It's included with many emotional twists… Anger, devotion, respect, hatred, betrayal, admiration, and then… affection…" he began as he looked on at the tan woman before turning his attention back to the Captain in his grip. "I've seen all of this inside this captain heart… Emotion that she hasn't shown anyone in a hundred years, all of these feelings she's kept in the darkest part of her heart alone." He paused to look at Yoruichi again who stood there quietly as the wind passed between them. "You don't seem surprised, Yoruichi-san." He observed.

"…That day… When she broke down crying in front of me… I've already known that I've hurt her badly." She said, the feeling of depression that she so tried to fight falling over her in a wave. _Why didn't you take me with you? Yoruichi-sama…_ The words rang in her head loud and clear causing a pain to erupt in her heart.

"I'm sure you know you've hurt her… but you don't know how _bad_ the damage is you've caused. Let me help you realize this pain… the pain of being left by the person you admire!" He said as he powered up a ball of glowing red light in the palm of his free hand, pointing it in Yoruichi's direction.

'_This is bad!' _Soifon thought as she struggled to get free. "Yoruichi-sama, run!" She shouted hoping the woman would do as she asked. Yoruichi crouched ready to speed off in a Shunpo but was stopped by the voice of the man holding the young captain hostage.

"Move a singular hair and I'll crush your little bee." He said with a deadly smirk, tightening his talons around Soifon's neck momentarily to show he was not joking. There was no option for Yoruichi and she stood still as a frown creased her face.

"What are you doing, Yoruichi-sama?! Run away!" Soifon shouted as she struggled more to extract herself from the man's tight grip.

"_Cero_" he hissed as the bright light spread from the ball in his hand to a wide beam aimed straight toward the still woman.

"Yoruichi-sama, dodge it!!" Soifon shouted, placing her arms on the one that held her trying to push away. A sigh came from Yoruichi as she waited her impending doom, perhaps she could wrap herself in her Reiatsu to help soften the blow. She closed her eyes at it came closer to concentrate her power around her.

"Hadou 63, Souren Soukatsu!"

A giant explosion erupted in front of Yoruichi saving her from getting hit by the Cero that had charged at her. _'who?'_ she questioned as she shielded her eyes from the debris that may fly from the smoke that began clearing. "Soifon?!" She shouted as she saw the woman shoot back from a Shunpo as the smoke cleared even more her body now burned from releasing her Kidou.

"I'm impressed. So that's the infamous Shunpo, eh? I didn't think you'd manage to escape before, sorry I underestimated you, Captain-san. You blocked my Cero using your Kidou and managed to deflect it… it seems the explosion hit you quite hard though. Not to mention… I got your neck pretty bad didn't I?" he said grinning maliciously once again as Soifon's eyes widened and blood sprayed from her shoulder and neck where the man's hand previously was.

"D-damn," she ground out as she coughed blood up, her breathing more ragged than before. '_I'm pathetic… weak…'_ she mentally berated herself as she grimaced in pain, hunching over to clutch her shoulder.

"Now, to finish you." The Arrancar said happily lifting a finger charging another red orb… another Cero.

x-x-x-x-x

AN: DISCLAIMER, I own nothing, not the story idea or the characters. I received permission to write a fanfiction based off of the doujin from Shiroikumo90 on deviantart (dot) com. I hope you will go see the doujin if you haven't, and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction adaptation to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**:

"Now, to finish you," The Arrancar said happily lifting a finger charging another red orb… another Cero.

"Getsuga Tensho!!" Sounded and a large blue beam of light shot forth. The Arrancar barely managed to side step it, his eyes widening as a cut opened against his face.

"Reinforcements!?" he said, surprised to find an orange haired boy standing before him.

"Ichigo?"

"Sorry we're late Yoruichi-san. We came when we felt your Reiatsu spike and we came as soon as possible. Take Soifon back to Urahara Shoten; Inoue's there she should be able to heal her. As for him, we'll deal with him." Ichigo said, heaving his large Zangetsu over his shoulder as six other Shinigami appeared behind him.

"Seven Shinigami!! Superb, I'll kill all of you!" the Arrancar shouted happily, his attention drawn to the people in front of him away from the two women.

"Soifon… Wakey little bee! Hang on Soifon, I won't allow you to die in a place like this!" Yoruichi said, the panic in her voice escalating at the continued silence from the girl she was holding up.

"Y-yoruichi-sama…?" Soifon rasped, attempting to lift her head. "…Is that you?" she whispered.

"Soifon, you're awake!" Yoruichi said, relief washing over her momentarily at the knowledge that her friend wasn't dead.

"I…I'm glad you… weren't hurt, Yoruichi-sama." The younger woman whispered as her head fell again and Yoruichi's arm tightened around her waist as best it could without hurting the younger woman.

'_Soifon… you…'_ The Shihouin thought looking down at her old protégé.

-----

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted as he slammed his fist on a table in Urahara Shoten all of the Shinigami having returned from their battle. "I almost had him but he got away! Damn he's lucky." He shouted, only to mumble the last part angrily.

"It's because you're a fool." Renji jabbed at Ichigo's ego.

"What? Shut up you freeloader, I didn't ask you!" he shouted and the two began to fight like idiots.

Captain Hitsugaya sighed. _'Complete morons…_' he thought as he tried to block out their bickering. "…By the way Urahara-san," he began as a thought popped up in his head. "Don't you think anything about this Arrancar is strange?" He said, causing the two young men to stop fighting to hear what he had to say. "Well, don't you think? A captain on Soifon's level shouldn't lose to an Arrancar like that. Not to mention his Reiatsu is nothing compared to the one's we've fought. Furthermore, it's like Captain Soifon could do nothing to counter her enemy. If she's serious it would take two well-aimed hits to destroy her opponent." He explained.

"I sensed something wrong with her before Yoruichi-san went to check on her. It seemed like he'd done something to her… something that made her lose before the battle even began." He said, pausing. '_To be honest… I'm worried about Yoruichi-san. She's been acting strange since encountering that Arrancar.'_

_-----_

Yoruichi stood quietly against the door of the room Soifon was being taken care of in, staring off into oblivion unaware of the stuff going on around her.

"…ichi… Yoruichi-san!" The calling finally caught the woman's attention and she turned to look at the red haired girl walking up to her.

"Inoue… How is she?" Yoruichi asked, turning to follow the girl into the room to look at the incapacitated Soifon.

"I've done what I can Captain Soifon should be fine now and her fever should dissipate soon." Inoue Orihime said with a gentle smile as she looked at Yoruichi. A smile spread across the darker woman's lips as well upon the news as she leaned down to brush her hand over Soifon's heated brow.

"I'm glad she's okay." She said to Inoue before leaning a little closer to Soifon. "Get better soon my little bee." She whispered for only Soifon to hear before standing back up and taking her position against the wall again.

Some time passed and soon Soifon's eyes fluttered a little which didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi. _'She's awake…_' Yoruichi thought and quickly turned to leave the room before the younger woman noticed her presence.

-----

"Good morning Captain Soifon! How are you?" Orihime asked happily after opening the door to check on her patient. A strange sound erupted from the petite woman and Inoue's eyes quickly snapped open to find the young captain crying as quietly as she could. "…Soifon-san?" she asked taking a step closer to the emotional woman.

'_I'm sure… I'm sure I felt her presence before I completely woke up, but it seemed like as soon as she realized I was waking up she disappeared without a trace… Does she hate me that much? So… so much so she doesn't even want to talk with me…?'_ Soifon thought, finally able to get her tears under control. '_Why are you evading me… Why, Yoruichi-sama?'_ She asked the dark woman in her mind hoping for some sort of answer.

"Ne, Soifon-san… how are you feeling now?" the peppy red-head asked hesitantly after the small woman stopped crying.

"I'm fine. Thanks for healing my wounds, I must go now." Soifon said in a cool tone. '_If you really hate me that much, Yoruichi-sama… I'll never appear in front of you again… ever.'_ Soifon thought as she stood from her futon, brushing off her Hakama and grabbing up Suzumebachi.

"W-wait! Your wounds! You should move around for a few days, you've lost a lot of blood… wait!" Orihime called. Soifon disappeared in front of her eyes. "She's… gone." Orihime observed quietly to herself before running out side to shout at the sky.

'_I'm sorry, Soifon._' Yoruichi mentally apologized as she leaned against the opening to Urahara's shop with a furrowed brow and a frown.

"Ne, Yoruichi-san, I know I'm in no position to say this, but why don't you just say something to her… You're only hurting the both of you." A voice sounded, Matsumoto Rangiku had appeared next to Yoruichi's sulking form.

"I know… but… I just can't." Yoruichi said, her expression contorting more with the thought of Rangiku giving her advice.

"Being apart from the person you care about… it hurts Yoruichi-san. By avoiding her, knowing Captain Soifon, she probably thinks you hate her… or worse. You should go after her and tell her you're not." Rangiku advised as she pushed away from the wall to turn and face Yoruichi.

"I… I'm scared to face her. I'm afraid she won't accept me again… even as a friend. Even when she asked me… I couldn't give her a proper answer." She said, not liking that she had to confide her fears to Matsumoto as she clinched her teeth.

_Why didn't you take me with you?_

The words echoed in her head, and stabbed her heart like a thousand knives. '_I like to pretend nothing has happened, act like I did a hundred years ago by teasing her and making her blush like crazy… but after meeting that Arrancar, I knew I was wrong. I never really thought about how badly I'd hurt Soifon.'_ She thought and her self-loathing became even greater.

-----

Somewhere in Karakura town Soifon aimlessly wandered the town's building tops. _'Maybe I should just go back to the Soul Society…_' she thought as there was nothing to do. Suddenly a heavy Reiatsu enveloped the area. "You!" She said as her expression changed quickly into a glare.

"It's been a while, Captain-san… Today I haven't come by myself. My friends will keep yours busy until our affair ends." He said as a Garganta opened behind him spilling out a large hoard of Menos Grande.

This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Shinigami stationed in Karakura town as they all sensed the high concentration of Reiatsu.

'_Arrancar…?"_

'_A lot of Menos!!'_

"Wait, there's another Reiatsu… Don't tell me." Rangiku noticed causing Yoruichi to realize this as well.

"Soifon!" she shouted quickly using a Shunpo to make her way to where the younger woman's Reiatsu was the whole time thinking: '_And again I repeat the same mistake. I ran away from her… and I regret it again.'_

-----

'_Dammit, why now; she's still in no condition to fight! Please, be okay Soifon… Soifon!'_ She thought as she quickly made her way and soon Yoruichi came upon a figure. _'That's her!_' "Soifon, are you alright? Soifon! Soifon—"

"I'm glad you came, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon said as she turned, her face adorned by a mask covering the top part of her face. It had a familiar dark red surrounding glassy yellow eyes and she held a malicious smirk.

x-x-x-x-x

AN: DISCLAIMER, I own nothing, not the story idea or the characters. I received permission to write a fanfiction based off of the doujin from Shiroikumo90 on deviantart (dot) com. I hope you will go see the doujin if you haven't, and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction adaptation to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

"Soi…Fon…" Yoruichi said surprised at the way the woman in front of her looked. '_A mask?'_ she thought unsure of how it got there. '_No… She's not Soifon… Her appearance might be the same but her Reiatsu and voice just now… It was different. Wait… I think I've felt this Reiatsu before!" _She realized as she studied the woman so like Soifon in front of her.

"Here I come, Yoruichi-sama! Shunko!" Soifon shouted and a flurry of Kido enveloped her back and shoulders as she charged at the dark woman in front of her with a shout.

'_What's the meaning of the mask she's wearing…? It doesn't matter anymore.'_ She thought before she caught the masked Soifon's arm before it hit her. "I remember… You're the Arrancar I met yesterday. I had no idea you had shape-shifting abilities." She said before her face turned into one of great anger. "Now tell me, where's Soifon!?" She shouted as she gripped the arm she held tighter.

"She's right in front of you." The masked Soifon said with a wide dark grin.

"Dammit, I'm in no mood for jokes!" Yoruichi shouted as she drew back and landed a heavy blow to the side of the masked Soifon's face causing blood to spill from the woman's lips.

"Feh, not bad." She complemented as she brought her head back up. "But I wonder… how do you expect to beat me with a punch like this? Just now, you hesitated, didn't you?" Soifon said before her voice changed into the one that she usually used. "_**I want you to fight without hesitation, Yoruichi.**_" She spoke now released from Yoruichi's death grip.

"What are you talking about? Just tell me already, where is she?!" Yoruichi shouted as her patience began to run thin.

"_**I want to show you how strong I've become… After you left a hundred years ago I dedicated my life to surpass you Shihouin Yoruichi! Please, fight me with all of your strength so I may know which of us is better!**_" Soifon's voice said before shifting back into the one that seemed more like the Arrancar from before. "This is the call from the bottom of her heart!" she spoke, bringing her hand to rest on the left side of her chest. "_**I'm tired of all this…**_" Soifon's voice began again, "_**I'm tired of being left behind all the time… I'm tired of always having to wait for you… I'm tired of you always running away, Yoruichi-sama.**_" Soifon's voice continued.

"Stop… Stop it!" Yoruichi shouted, bringing her fist forward to slam into Soifon's body causing it to rocket backwards into a building. Dust billowed from the wreckage as Soifon shot out of the debris.

'_I lost control and hit her pretty hard._' Yoruichi thought grimacing as she felt the residual feeling of her fist against the masked Soifon's ribcage.

'_Two broken ribs… she's serious.'_ The masked Soifon thought as she wiped the dust from her uniform. "That was quite the punch, Yoruichi-san… As a reward I'll tell you something. I wasn't joking when I said your Little Bee was in front of you. To be exact, this is her body I decided to borrow for a while." The male Arrancar's voice sounded as the masked Soifon looked down on Yoruichi again, reveling in the expression that marred the darker woman's features.

Panic and anxiety settled over the Shihouin's consciousness as she thought about the words her protégé had spoken. '_I remember Ukitake had said there was a hollow with the ability to merge and take control of its target. Even worse, they can't be separated until the hollow changes it's host and leaves the previous body dead.'_

"Come on, Yoruichi-san!" The masked Soifon shouted as she charged toward Yoruichi empowered by her Shunko yet again.

'_I can't fight her… Furthermore, Soifon's body is still injured. If I go full-power, I'll just make her condition worse… if I don't I put my own life at risk… What should I do…? Soifon!'_ She thought as the younger woman charged closer still to her. '_I should at least immobilize her immediately before he causes more damage to Soifon's body.'_ She thought as she raised her hand.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujou Kourou!"

A circle of light enveloped Soifon's body and tightened to hold her tightly, effectively paralyzing her for the moment. "I got him!" Yoruichi said victoriously as she grinned, which turned quickly into a frown upon seeing the expression that was on Soifon's face.

"It's useless, Yoruichi-san. Bakudou won't work on me." The Arrancar's voice said as Soifon's grin widened a little more. "Hadou 31,"

"It's impossible, don't tell me—"Yoruichi was cut off by an explosion that surrounded the younger woman.

"Shakkahou!" sounded as the explosion cleared leaving the masked Soifon in its wake, more wounded than before. "Well, the binding spell has been blown away, what's your next plan, Yoruichi-san. You're not out of plans, right?" the Arrancar's voice taunted.

'_Absurd! The explosion not only blew away the binding spell but also hurt Soifon's body… Maybe because it is Soifon's body that bastard doesn't hesitate to blow the spell off him… Dammit!'_ Yoruichi thought angrily, not knowing how she could save Soifon.

"Don't let your guard down, Yoruichi-san; I won't go easy on you." The masked Soifon said drawing Suzumebachi before flashing away.

'_Suzumebachi…?'_ Yoruichi thought before her eyes widened at the press of cool steel against the skin of her neck.

"Didn't I say not to let your guard down, Yoruichi-san?" was whispered in Yoruichi's ear as Soifon's arm wrapped it's way around the Shihouin's shoulders to hold her blade in place. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" the masked Soifon hissed before her blade glowed brightly before wrapping around her wrist like it did before leaving behind the black and gold gauntlet and the golden stinger fixed to her middle finger.

"Impossible. You're not Soifon… Suzumebachi… Suzumebachi shouldn't have obeyed you… then why? Why?" Yoruichi said horrified at the betrayal of her protégé's zanpakuto as her eyes widened at the deadly weapon pressed closely to her neck.

"That's simple Yoruichi-san… Hasn't it crossed your mind that this is also her wish? Suzumebachi just reacted to Soifon's will to make you perish!" The Arrancar spoke chuckling lightly afterward. Suddenly a burst of wind enveloped Soifon's body and Yoruichi disappeared from her hold and flew far away with her Shunpo.

"You're fast, but you can't escape forever." Soifon's voice sounded from behind her surprising the woman as she turned to see the gold of Soifon's finger coming closer to her face. The sound of blood echoed through the morning air as a butterfly appeared over the cut on the left side of the Shihouin's face. "Fight properly Yoruichi! Don't act like a coward!" The Arrancar 's voice sounded as Soifon stood there clearly angry.

Yoruichi sat for a moment longer thinking over what she had planned her mind quickly numbing the pain on her face. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in defeat. "I can't." she said quietly fully ready to march to her death by Soifon's hands.

"You're pathetic, I'm disappointed in you, Yoruichi-san." The Arrancar spat as Soifon made her way closer to Yoruichi. "Then I suppose I'll kill you now so you won't have to suffer when you see your Little Bee possessed again." Soifon shouted as she flashed in front of Yoruichi with shocking speed. "Farewell Yoruichi-san! Second Sting, Suzumebachi!" Soifon shouted and Yoruichi's eyes widened.

'_Soi…Fon…'_ She thought as she looked on in horror. "…Why?" she asked quietly as her brows began to furrow and the sound of cracking echoed through the quiet morning. "Why didn't you stab me Soifon…? Why did you stab yourself?" Yoruichi asked beginning to feel her body shake.

"…Unlike you… It's because I always keep my promises, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon said slightly bitter as she looked on at the woman in front of her. She grimaced as she felt her left hand begin to move on its own accord, '_My left hand moved without my command.' _She thought and quickly sliced her arm with Suzumebachi causing a Homonka to bloom across it much like the one on her chest and Yoruichi's cheek. '_It seems… that Arrancar is still dwelling somewhere in my body._' She assessed as her breathing became ragged again.

"Stop it Soifon… Stop it." Yoruichi said, horrified at the way her protégé was treating herself. "Stop hurting yourself Soifon!" Yoruichi shouted, taking a step forward.

"Feh…" Soifon breathed as her breathing became even more ragged. _'My head's throbbing… maybe I should've followed that ryoka's directions to rest… instead of wondering around aimlessly.'_ She thought knowing she was becoming feverish again as she began to sweat.

'_Discarding your own arm… I don't think it's wise to do something like that. I'm impressed though, with your loyalty and your will, Captain-san… You even had the power to break my spell but it's just a matter of time before I regain control of your body.'_ The Arrancar within Soifon's body spoke to her.

Soifon sighed, knowing the solution to her problem. "Well, then. All I have to do is destroy this body along with you before you regain your control… It's easier than I thought it was going to be to get rid of you… You, who possesses my body," Soifon spoke aloud.

'_Don't tell me—'The_ tan woman's eyes widened. "Don't do it, Soifon!" Yoruichi said, understanding what her old protégé was probably planning to do.

"Farewell… Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said with a sad smile thinking back on the past as she took the last few moments of her life to admire the moments she'd shared with the woman she most admired.

'_Yoruichi-sama… Even before I was a part of the Onmitsukidō… those days I always looked at you and admired you from afar. The second captain and commander of the special forces, Shihouin Yoruichi… I swore that I'll live only for you and die in your service… From that day, even as time passed… those happy days… The betrayal of Shihouin Yoruichi, to the time you came back to my life as an enemy I must defeat as a Captain of the Gotei 13… Even now… I'll still keep that promise… Suzumebachi, I'm sorry to put you through such trouble, but it'll end soon.'_ Soifon thought as she looked down to her zanpakuto.

'_You're crazy! Even if you attempt suicide you'll only kill yourself! You won't be able to kill me that way… You'll only die in vain!"_ the voice of the Arrancar shouted within Soifon's head, panic clear in his tone.

'… _You should know, I would choose death before becoming a hindrance to Yoruichi-sama… You won't be able to use me as a shield against Yoruichi-sama again.'_ Soifon told the voice in her head as she tried to regulate her breathing while she raised her Suzumebachi to her chest.

"Soifon, don't you dare—"

"Second Sting, Suzumebachi…" Soifon sad as she smiled, pressing the tip of her stinger against the crest that had already been carved into her chest. '_I'm really happy that I was able to meet you in this life, Yoruichi-sama. Please forgive me that I'm not able to fulfill my promise to be by your side any longer.'_ She thought as she felt the metal of the gold on her finger press into her skin, content that she would be able to protect her Yoruichi-sama despite breaking one promise.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi shouted as the hand that held Soifon's stinger fell limply from her chest as the woman began falling from the sky they were standing in. "Soifon!" She shouted before using a Shunpo to catch the woman as she fell. '_Little Bee…'_ She thought as she held the younger woman tightly only now noticing a small noise coming from the woman in her arms. '_She's breathing!? That means—'_

"Bitch…" the Arrancar spat as he appeared and the mask that was on Soifon's face crumbled the rest of the way.

"Judging from the Homonka on your chest, I assume that if your host dies you're as good as a dead man as well, right? That's why you escaped before she managed to kill herself." Yoruichi said looking on at the man as she held the younger woman closer to her body.

"So? Even the Homonka couldn't maintain itself any longer. Even if it's attached to my spirit if it disappears it doesn't present a problem any longer Yoruichi-san." He said grinning as the marks began to fade from the three and completely dispersed all together.

"I won't let you hurt her again." Yoruichi growled, gritting her teeth as she looked on at the Arrancar with hatred.

"Watch your mouth, Yoruichi-san. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He said with a smirk as the wind began to blow around him.

-----

Darkness everywhere… that was the only thing Soifon could see until a small light began glowing and she thought she heard her name being called from a very familiar voice. "Y-yoruichi-sama…?" She called quietly as she forced her eyes to crack. They flew open as they saw the mask forming around Yoruichi's eyes.

"S-Soifon… run… run!" Yoruichi said as she fought for control of her body, pushing the woman back away from her.

"Yoruichi-sama!?" Soifon shouted at the woman's words, taking a step closer not knowing how she could stop this from happening.

'_Did you forget, Yoruichi-san? The one who always causes Captain-san the most pain… is you. Your existence is the source of her pain.'_ The Arrancar spoke in the Shihouin's mind as a grin formed on his face. "Gotcha!" he said as the mask fully formed around Yoruichi's face and she turned on Soifon. "Now let's test this body's power!" He said before flashing quicker than Soifon had ever seen Yoruichi move.

A pressure was placed on her chest before blood began spraying from the wound she didn't know she'd received and she coughed up quite a bit of it as well. '_I-im… possi…ble.'_ She thought as she collapsed to the ground they'd now landed against and watched Yoruichi's body move, raising her bloodied hand to her lips and licking Soifon's blood from them.

"I'm quite surprised, Captain-san. You're blood is delicious, I like it!" The Arrancar said with a smirk as Yoruichi's body continued to lick the blood from her fingers. "I think I'm going to devour you first, Captain-san." The voice said with a chuckle before lifting Soifon's head and lunching for her neck to begin feasting. Soifon's eyes snapped open upon getting an idea and she grabbed Yoruichi's face gently but firmly as she looked into it."Oi, I don't know what you're doing, but it's useless… "The Arrancar said before Soifon began to press out her Reiatsu in startling amounts.

'_I don't know if I can endure the damage… Furthermore I use all of my Reiatsu to disturb that bastard's controlling ability… Nah, it's not like it would be better to wait for reinforcement. With a wound like this and the small amount of my remaining Reiatsu I know I won't last long… I don't care if I die right now, but please Yoruichi-sama… Please, wake up! Find my Reiatsu and break this bastard's control!" _Soifon thought as she continued to pulse her Reiatsu as a beacon for Yoruichi to find.

As the younger woman's Reiatsu nearly extinguished she fell to Yoruichi's shoulder as the mask fell apart from Yoruichi's face. "Soifon…Fon…?" Yoruichi asked as she looked down to the younger woman.

'_Yoruichi…sama… Thank goodness…'_ Soifon thought, too exhausted to try and speak as she closed her eyes, falling into unconsciousness, '_I'm glad you heard my call…Yoruichi-sama…'_

"H-hey, answer me, Soifon." Yoruichi said, grabbing the exposed shoulders of the younger woman who rested against her shoulder. "Soifon, are you okay… Soifon!?" She continued to shake her and still received no answer and panic and fear soon rose like magma in a volcano through her body. "Please, answer me Soifon! …Soifon!" Yoruichi said, stopping her shaking, her voice now dying down to a mere whisper "Please, answer me… Soifon, please…" She said as tears began to well and sting at her eyes. '_Please talk to me!'_ She pleaded mentally, still receiving no answer. "Please talk to me Soifon!!!"

x-x-x-x-x

AN: DISCLAIMER, I own nothing, not the story idea or the characters. I received permission to write a fanfiction based off of the doujin from Shiroikumo90 on deviantart (dot) com. I hope you will go see the doujin if you haven't, and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction adaptation to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

"Please, talk to me Soifon!!!" Yoruichi cried as she held the younger woman close to her as her body began to shake with silent sobs.

"Heh, maybe she's a goner now, but don't worry, I'll send you after her so you may apologize to Captain-san!" The Arrencar who'd again appeared in the real world said as he began charging another Cero which dissipated as a sword was shoved through his chest. "Wha--?"

"You may be unbeatable when it comes to a tricky battle, but your combat skills aren't as great as your trick. You're lucky Soifon hasn't healed from her '_old wound_'… if she had you would've probably been dead after your first encounter with her." Urahara said as he held onto his Benihime, "Consider yourself lucky. You wouldn't want to face Yoruichi-san's wrath… no one would." He continued as he watched the Arrencar begin to dissipate from the world of the living.

"Well… at least I managed to kill one Captain-class Shinigami… Surely Aizen-sama will recognize my power!" He said coughing the whole time as he continued to disappear and was soon gone. Kisuke looked on at the two women in front of him, the darker one holding onto the younger one tightly, her body tremoring with sobs.

'_Both of them are hurt badly… It's been a while since I've seen her wrecked like this… the last time I saw Yoruichi-san like this was when the two of us were banished from the Soul Society._' He thought as he continued to look on at the sad sight in front of him. '_I never thought something like this would happen again._'

"Yoruichi-san…?" he said as he took a few steps closer to the two women.

'…_I'm so sorry, little bee… This is entirely my fault. I couldn't protect you, I'm so sorry.'_ She thought as she held on tighter to the younger woman and suddenly Matsumoto's words echoed within her head again.

_Being apart from the person you care about… it hurts Yoruichi-san._

"Yoruichi-san, let her go." Kisuke said quietly as he frowned at the scene.

"No…" Yoruichi choked out, "No, I'll never let her go… never again." She said as she held the broken woman closer to her and placed her lips to her forehead. "I don't… want to lose her." She whispered against the warm skin there.

"Put her down, Yoruichi-san! Captain Soifon needs immediate treatment, and she could die if you don't let me heal her!" Orihime said as she made her way over now that the fighting had stopped.

"Her soul hasn't disappeared yet… which means she has a strong will to live! Sure her wound is deep, but it won't be life-threatening if treated immediately!" Kisuke said, trying to reason with his old friend.

"So leave her to me, Yoruichi-san. I'll try my best to bring her back." Orihime said kneeling next to the couple with a gentle smile. Yoruichi said for a moment longer before carefully laying the young woman down.

"I leave her in your care Inoue." She said nearly unemotional as Yoruichi stood and made her way to stand next to Kisuke to watch the younger girl work. Her whole body shook in anger at her actions. '_I felt so… useless.'_ She thought clinching her hand tighter against her side.

"Don't worry, Yoruichi-san, she'll be fine." Kisuke said as he smiled down at his friend, trying to make her feel better.

"She has to be Kisuke… otherwise…" Yoruichi trailed off into her own thoughts, '_Otherwise… I'll never be able to forgive myself._' She completed the sentence in her head as she clinched her teeth, anxious at what was taking Inoue so long.

'_This isn't good… her wounds were far worse than I'd imagined…_' Inoue thought, '_I can't keep up with her condition… If I can't heal any quicker I'm afraid Captain Soifon will—"She_ hated being the bearer of bad news. "Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san… I should tell you both…" She began and told them about her troubles.

A shock was sent through Yoruichi's heart at the words and depression and anger set in. "If there's someone with a greater healing ability… the only person who comes to mind is Unohana Retsu from the fourth division… she's the best healer in the Soul Society." Kisuke said, again trying to calm his friend after seeing her stiffen. Yoruichi quickly walked over to Soifon and brought her up into her arms, cradling her gently as she turned, waiting for the gate to open.

-----

"They've come." Unohana Retsu said as she looked to the door of her division, turning her attention from her lieutenant.

"Huh? Who--?" Isane was answered by the sound of a door being slammed open and a panting Yoruichi holding a very wounded Soifon. Yoruichi walked quickly in, her eyes wide in panic. "Shihouin Yoruichi… and Captain Soifon!" Isane announced in surprise.

"Retsu-san, I need your help!" Yoruichi asked desperately as she made her way over to the motherly woman. Unohana sat for a moment longer before addressing her lieutenant.

"Isane, please take Captain Soifon inside." She said quietly, receiving a "yes ma'am" before the taller woman took the broken Captain from Yoruichi inside. "I'm sorry Yoruichi-san. I know this must be hard for you but you must wait out side." She said as she looked up into Yoruichi's hazy golden eyes.

"I… understand." Yoruichi said, her face falling as she continued to stand.

'_I've never seen such a face from Yoruichi-san before… She must've suffered so much all of these years, but she's not the only one… that girl, her wound was greater than Yoruichi-san's.'_ Unohana observed quietly as she watched the younger woman lean against the wall and slide down, trying to cover her tears. She sighed before leaving the Shihouin to herself.

'_Little bee… You have to be alright, Soifon. Please, for the sake of my sanity… for me, Soifon…' _These were Yoruichi's last thoughts before she fell asleep where she sat. Soon enough she heard her name called in a sweet voice that became more recognizable as she returned to cognizance.

"…ichi-san…. Yoruichi-san, wake up. I want to ask you something important. I know you're tired, but please wake up; you have to answer my question." Unohana said as she stood from her bent position as Yoruichi stood from her place on the floor.

"Retsu-san… How… How's Soifon?" Yoruichi asked, worried about her friend.

"She's fine, her condition has stabilized and Isane is healing her right now. I have an important question and I implore you to answer it genuinely…. Yoruichi-san, do you hold a special affection toward Captain Soifon… in example… Do you love her?" She asked, causing Yoruichi's eyes to widen.

The Shihouin could feel her stomach tighten at those words and her heart ached in pain as it longed for such a feeling as that. She sat silently for a moment longer before she tried to answer. '_Do I love her…?'_ she wondered as she stumbled over the letter "I" and suddenly her mind became flooded. '_This is a simple question… so why can't I answer it?'_ She mentally chided herself and her throat felt like it began to close as she tried to swallow. '_I do like her… I care about her… yet I… I can't answer!'_ Yoruichi thought but suddenly her thought process was brought to a halt at the spike of Soifon's reiatsu. "Soifon!" Yoruichi shouted as she ran to the young captain's side.

'_It seems she noticed the spike in Captain Soifon's reiatsu as well…_' Unohana thought as she made her way to the raven haired young woman's room at a much slower pace than the frantic Shihouin. '_I wonder if something happened…'_

Captain Soifon tossed and turned throwing her blankets off of her as she gasped for air, an unwelcome dream intruding on her subconscious. "Captain Soifon, please calm down! You're going to reopen your wounds!" Isane shouted as she tried to heal the petite captain and restrain her at the same time.

-----

"Y-yoruichi… sama…. Yoruichi….. Yoruichi!!" Soifon cried in her dreams as she envisioned the dark skinned beauty. Yoruichi stood smiling gently before she turned away. '_Yoruichi… Yoruichi, don't! Don't go…Don't leave me alone!!!'_ Soifon shouted to the Yoruichi in her dream as the Shihouin walked further away from her and Soifon was unable to move or follow.

"Don't leave me, Yoruichi!" Soifon shouted, "Yoruichi!" she cried, desperately as she bolted up in her bed breathing labored as she doubled over in pain. '_A…a dream… No, a nightmare.'_ She thought before she noticed her surroundings through a part in the fingers that clutched to her forehead trying to quell the pain beginning to blossom there.

'_Unohana…'_ She thought as she saw the woman standing straight faced a few feet from her bed and her eyes continued to wander. '_Lieutenant Isane…'_ She mentally noted as her eyes came across the tall woman with a silly blush and expression on her face why Soifon did not know… but she felt another in the room and allowed herself to search out the person. '_And… Yoruichi!?'_ She thought nearly unable to process the information.

Yoruichi stood with a dumbfounded look on her face full of pain and fear as she looked on at the younger woman. "Ah… um…" Soifon stammered as she tried to think of something to say to remedy the situation. '_Did she hear everything?'_Soifon pondered as she felt herself blush from shame as she continued to watch the Shihouin's features.

Yoruichi finally moved after a moment more walking up to grab Soifon's hand and pull her up into a protective embrace. '_Soifon… how bad have I hurt you?'_ She asked herself quietly trying to convey apology in her hold as well as anything else she felt toward the girl.

Soifon's face grew red as she was pressed against her old mentor's chest taking in the scent that smelled faintly of vanilla as she did. '_Y-yoruichi-sama!'_ Soifon thought, not understanding why the dark woman was doing such a thing. Faintly she heard some strange noises from the room's other occupants before Unohana suggested they'd be left alone and soon it was only the two embracing left in the room. "Yoruichi-sama…?" Soifon asked as Yoruichi's arms tightened still against her body and she heard a small foreign noise erupt from the Shihouin.

"I apologize… for hurting you." Yoruichi whispered quietly as pain and sadness coated her words as she held back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "I-I apologize! Because of me you were hurt… you almost died…" Yoruichi said, nearly unable to finish the sentence before she paused to compose herself. "I'm so sorry… because of me yo—"

"Quit your rambling, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon's voice cut off the Shihouin's as she pulled back to look at the taller woman. "It's not your fault…. If there's anyone to blame it should be me. I am still incapable of protecting you, but I shall strive to so that I may protect you without placing my own life in danger. I promise I won't be so reckless again… I won't push myself so hard, so please, cheer up. Okay?" Soifon said feeling pain pull at her heart as she placed a smile on her lips trying to make it genuine. '_It hurts me when I see your sad face.'_ Soifon thought as she struggled to keep up her mask.

"Right," Yoruichi breathed as pain clinched at her chest too. '_Despite how badly I've hurt her she's trying to cheer me up. Even though I'm sure she's hurting inside she's smiling for me… But it was for your own sake I couldn't be anywhere near you… I'm sorry.'_ Yoruichi thought as she closed her eyes to try and burn the image of Soifon smiling into her brain to last forever, even as sadness welled up against her chest again.

Soifon broke into a fit of coughs causing Yoruichi to jump back from the past. "You okay?" she asked as she came closer to Soifon again, helping her sit on the bed.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Just a little dizzy is all." Soifon said sighing as her world began to spin a little. Yoruichi looked on with a worried expression before placing her hand to Soifon's warmed forehead. Unable to get a good reading from her heated hands she pressed her slightly cooler forehead to Soifon's own as she hummed thinking about the other woman's temperature in relation to her own.

"You're quite warm," Yoruichi began as she pulled away. "Maybe your fever returned… this is what you get for not resting properly." The Shihouin began admonishing Soifon as though she were her student again.

Soifon placed her hand against her forehead where the darker woman's had just been and she felt her face flush a little more than it had been. '_Just now… Yoruichi-sama… she…'_ Soifon thought, not hearing the words from the other woman.

"Soifon, are you listening to me? Oi!" Yoruichi called with her back toward the younger woman. Soifon sat still her face growing even redder by the second as she felt heat paint across her body. "Oi, Soifon!" Yoruichi called finally turning around to find a completely beet red Soifon setting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Woah! You sure you're okay? Your face looks like a tomato, has your fever gotten worse!?" Yoruichi asked, panicking slightly when she saw the severity of the red that tinted Soifon's face.

Yoruichi pushed Soifon back on the bed after a moment becoming more serious as she pulled the blanket over the younger woman's frame. "For now, be a good girl and rest, Little Bee. I'll call Unohana." Yoruichi said as she got the blanket to cover to the height she desired before she turned. She made to walk away but was halted by the pressure of a hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Are you going back to the living world?" Soifon asked quietly unwilling to look at the woman knowing what her answer probably was, but her grip tightened slightly more.

"Yes." Yoruichi whispered, a dejected look marring her features as she looked down at Soifon noticing the expression she held. '_Sorry…'_ She thought as Soifon released her wrist.

"Hurry then, you're wasting your time here Yoruichi-sama." Soifon said pulling the blanket closer around her as she turned away from the woman not wanting her to see the look on her face as she felt tears sting in her eyes.

'_I'm really sorry little bee… damn!'_ Yoruichi thought as she gritted her teeth angry at herself for knowing what she was probably doing to the younger woman.

_Ne, Yoruichi-san, do you know how bad the damage  
is that you've caused your little bee?_

The words rang in Yoruichi's mind as she continued to look down on the dejected form of her old protégé. "Soifon," She began knowing that this was better than leaving her like she had last time. "You're a strong woman… and I'm proud. I know somehow you'll manage without me." Yoruichi spoke quietly, nearly monotone, not wanting to show the emotion she was feeling.

'_Yoruichi-sama…'_ Soifon thought, not believing she was hearing these words from her ex-captain as her eyes widened a little.

"Rest well, little bee… And sorry for everything." Yoruichi said quietly barely able to contain the guilt she felt before she quickly turned and left the room unable to stay any longer in fear of not leaving.

'_You're wrong, Yoruichi-sama…'_ Soifon thought after she heard the door to her room slam and her eyes narrowed as depression overtook her features and another fit of coughs started as she tried to keep the tears that wanted to escape back. '_I'm not strong… and nothing will be okay… But I'll definitely do my best. I don't want to disappoint you, Yoruichi-sama so I'll definitely be strong for you… Only for you so that you may smile once again, Yoruichi-sama…'_

PART ONE ~End~

x-x-x-x-x

AN: DISCLAIMER, I own nothing, not the story idea or the characters. I received permission to write a fanfiction based off of the doujin from Shiroikumo90 on deviantart (dot) com. I hope you will go see the doujin if you haven't, and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction adaptation to it.


End file.
